Acceptance
by TheNotSoNiceLibrarian
Summary: Third Installment of the Call of the Dragon Arc: Yusuke's demon instincts are beginning to take a tole on his human moralities. He agonizes over the 'what if's'; worrying that one day his instincts will override his control and he'll hurt someone he cares about. Enter a certain miko who has had past experience in handling hanyo's worried about loosing control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH

Part III in the Call of the Dragon Arc

Acceptance

Yusuke ambled slowly down the street, cold rain drenching his hair and clothes; beads of the icy mixture sliding down the back of his collar. He shifted his jacket, flipping the collar up and pulling the heavy material tighter around him. He was tired but had no desire to go home; the house was lonely and far too quiet after his mother passed. He didn't want to go bother Kuwabara or Kurama either; both had enough to worry about with their school work. They didn't need him distracting them from their studies. He knew they both had major reports to do before the New Year; and he didn't want any excuses to why they couldn't enjoy New Year's Eve with everyone.

Besides, he didn't want to trouble them with his problems... all of them were tired and stressed, but unlike him they all had families to go home too. Which is what it really came down to; he was lonely.

With his mother gone and Kieko unable to handle his new found demon heritage; he was alone. Sure he had Genkai but the old bat had Yukina to care for. Even Hiei seemed to have found some sort of pseudo home with his rescuer, the priestess Kagome. The small demon could normally be found camping out in the old tree next to her house. His fondness for the miko had surprised everyone; except Yusuke.

Kagome had a way of drawing people to her. Perhaps it was her quiet calm...or just the soothing presence she possessed. Whenever Yusuke was around her he felt warm, safe and loved. Yusuke just wanted to bask in her warmth and never leave. Foolish, he knew. He barely knew the girl; yet at the same time he knew so much about her. Instinctivly he knew she was _safe..._

All of his life he had felt this gnawing anger deep within his chest, this need for violence and aggression. As a child it manifested in an odd sort of territorial aggression; later this need was quenched by battling demons, matching his strength against the badest of the bad. Only after he died...for what the second time... did he finally realize his aggression stemmed from his demon heritage. Certainly explained a few things. Even now he could feel the restlessness, the ache in his jaws... the longing to feel his claws rip flesh and taste the sweet copper tang of blood.

These urges troubled him; frightened him even. He knew his ancestor Raizen had consumed human flesh before his self-imposed starvation and now it seemed that Yusuke had inherited that trait as well. He didn't want to start looking at his friends like they were steaks... imagining if they would taste as good as they smell. It was why he didn't press the subject when Kieko dumped him. Though it broke his heart, he let her go without a fight simply due to the fact that he caught himself taking in her scent...and his mouth had watered. He shuddered at the memory. Lost in thought and not paying attention to where he was walking; Yusuke crashed into someone.

"Hey!" A soft feminine voice snapped. Yusuke barely glanced up;

"Watch where you're goin'..." he growled.

"Yusuke?"

The sound of his name made him pause and actually look at who he had run into. He half expected to see Kieko behind him; it would be his luck. Instead, warm brown eyes smiled at him through pale blue tinted glasses framed by midnight black hair rather than brunette.

"Kagome?" His voice held a question; he was surprised to see her outside of the shrine. His heart skipped a beat; with the way he felt at the moment the last person he needed to be around was soft, sweet, innocent Kagome.

"You ok?" She asked, peering at him from under a clear plastic umbrella.

"Yea I'm fine," he said, dismissively, "Sorry 'bout that."

Kagome watched her new friend; instinct telling her that he was anything but 'fine'. Something was troubling the young detective; and she'd be damned if she let him walk away.

"Well I'll see you 'round Kags..." he said, turning to head back into the weather.

She needed to do something quick... judging by the stubborn set of his jaw and the guarded look in his eyes; she somehow knew he wouldn't come with her voluntarily. Thinking fast, Kagome smiled at him and bid him farewell; only to take a step and gasp in false-pain.

Yusuke turned back at Kagome's soft cry of pain to see her favoring her right leg; the side he had run into.

"You ok, Kags?" He asked, concern overriding his need for solitude.

"I'm fine," she muttered dismissively, giving him a small smile and taking another step; this time nearly falling as her knee seemed to give out on her.

"Liar," he accused, reaching out to steady her. He blushed as she leaned heavily on him for a moment; her body pressed against his. Her scent filled his nose; soft and warm, lavender and spring breeze. The scent was oddly comforting; like coming home...

"Let me help you home, Kags..." he said, stepping back and taking both her bag of groceries and umbrella.

"Really Yusuke..." she said softly, "you don't have to. I don't want to impose..."

"Shut up," he growled, settling her groceries in the crook of one arm and holding the umbrella with the other hand, "you're not imposing. I didn't have anything important I was doin'... just walking."

Kagome tucked her hand into his arm holding the umbrella and leaned on him as they started walking toward the shrine; enjoying the warmth his solid frame provided.

"Really? In this weather?" She tsked, "You'll catch pneumonia." Yusuke glanced at her and grinned,

"It's not like the cold affects me Kags..." he muttered.

"Still," she replied, "just because you're demon doesn't make you immortal. It just makes you harder to kill. Or was Hiei's recent dance with death not enough to emphasize that point?" Kagome lectured, "So what's so important that drove you out into the freezing rain?"

For once Yusuke didn't respond. Kagome didn't let his lack of response deter her. They continued on in silence. She enjoyed the detective's presence as much as she enjoyed Hiei's silent one. Recently Hiei had alluded to the interesting fact that her presence actually soothed and comforted him; which was the unspoken reason for his residency within the branches of the Tree of Ages. Perhaps she could see if Yusuke was affected similarly by her energy as Hiei. She leaned her head against the taller youths shoulder and allowed her energy to slowly flow outward. Not a lot, just enough to wrap both her and the detective in a cocoon of her aura.

Yusuke felt her energy wrap around him like a warm blanket, easing the tension from his shoulders and soothing the ever present anger that bubbled just below the surface. Yusuke glanced at the small women leaning against him; her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. It was almost like...she enjoyed his company.

Which was ridiculous, no one wanted to be around him; except maybe Kwabara. Keiko had for a while; but she befriended him first out of sympathy and later because she wanted to 'fix' him. Turn him into something he wasn't so she could have the little domestic family that she had always dreamed of. He sighed; a sweet girl like Kagome would never want a punk like him. The fact that Keiko had stuck around as long as she had was amazing.

"That was an awful heavy sigh," Kagome said softly, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking," he said giving her a small smile, "just got a lot on my mind." She nodded as they ascended the shrine steps.

"Tell me…?" she said. He shook his head,

"It's not important..."

"Hmm," she replied, clearly not believing him. For a moment he thought she would press; try to force the truth out of him like Keiko use to. Yet after giving him a look that clearly said she knew he was full of shit... yet she let the matter drop.

"Thank you by the way," Kagome said, "I've really enjoyed your company." Yusuke blinked at her and flushed,

"You're... welcome..." he muttered, "thou...we didn't really talk or anything..." Kagome laughed and gave him a stunning smile;

"We don't always have to talk, you know," she said, "sometimes I just like to sit in silence and enjoy someone's company." Yusuke grinned,

"No wonder Hiei likes spending time here..." he muttered; Kagome laughed as she unlocked her door.

"True, it's quiet here. He likes the solitude. And I think he enjoys the energy of our tree. It's very soothing... and someone as volatile as he is... that is something that is truly a blessing." She replied;Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Yea I guess it would be," he said, "speaking of the lil ass-wipe... where is ol' Hiei?"

"Hiei left for the Makai I believe. I guess his friend M...something or another summoned him."

"Mukuro?" Yusuke supplied.

"That's it!" The priestess exclaimed. Yusuke looked around the Higurashi kitchen; surprisingly he wanted to stay even as another part of him longed to leave. He knew he should go. He didn't know the relationship between the priestess and Hiei was; but it was obvious that Hiei cared for her. He had no desire to step on the smaller demons toes if he was trying to forge a relationship with Kagome.

"Stay?" Kagome asked, even as his hand had reached out to grab the door knob. "Have dinner with me? It gets lonely around here without my family and doubly so without Hiei's presence outside."

Yusuke sighed as he was given large watery puppy eyes from a certain supposedly mature miko.

"Fiiine..." he sighed. Kagome grinned at him in triumph. He was such a sucker for a pretty girl and big brown eyes. He flipped one of the kitchen chairs around and flopped down into it; crossing his arm across the back and setting his head on his folded arms. He watched as Kagome moved through the kitchen gathering what she needed for dinner. She then moved over to a small white ipod and speaker set on a small shelve above the sink. Soon the harsh guttural tones of Ramstien filled the kitchen; surprising Yusuke.

"Ramstien?" He asked surprise evident on his face. She glanced behind her as she tied an apron around her waist.

"Is that ok?"

"Yea..." he said, "just surprising. I didn't peg you as someone to listen to rock and metal." Kagome grinned,

"Aw well, I have a variety of music on there...but I like listening to the harder upbeat stuff when I'm cooking."

"Nothing wrong with that..." he said. They lapsed into silence, Kagome cooking and Yusuke content to watch her. He'd never noticed before; but Kagome had a really nice ass. He knew he should stop starring but she had started swaying her hips in time with the music and the tie on the back of her apron was rocking with each movement causing an almost hypnotic effect. He couldn't look away. His hands started to itch with the sudden need to hold those hips and sway with her; bodies flush together. His mouth was watering and it had absolutely nothing to do with the delicious scent of food filling the room.

"Yusuke? Did you hear me?" He jerked and blinked as he was suddenly snapped out of his daze. He shook his head a blush staining his cheeks. Did she notice him starring?

"Er...no I'm sorry Kags..." he said scratching the back of his head. "I kinda zoned out..." She smiled at him,

"It's ok, Yusuke" she said, "I just asked how you wanted your steak cooked?" Yusuke blinked,

"Uhh... well?" He replied; she paused as she turned around giving him a puzzled look over her shoulder. He sighed; what would she have said if he had told her just to brown it on both sides and make sure it was still bleeding? Or better yet... mooing? That was what his demon side wanted... just raw bloody meat. Even though his demonic side wanted it; the human in him wanted to gag at the concept. Yusuke sighed; leaning his head back onto his arms.

"Don't worry so much," Kagome said, "the more you worry, the more negative energy you put into whatever is troubling you and the more likely it'll come to pass." Yusuke blinked at her... _how had she? _She smiled at him as she pulled potatoes out of the oven.

"Thoughts become things." She said sagely.

"Getting a little philosophical there aren't we?" Yusuke replied; plastering on a devil may care smile. Kagome shook her head and laughed softly at him.

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to know something's bothering you. And since you, like all men, seem to want to suffer in silence broken only by heavy sighs; I can only give you some very general advice. Whatever is bothering you...don't dwell on it so much. The more energy you put into it the more likely you'll cause whatever it is you're worried about to come to pass."

"And what if it's gonna come to pass anyway...what if it's...genetic?"

Kagome snorted; "Genetics only accounts for so much. You are your own person, and your life is what you make of it. If you already know that this problem is a possibility... stop worrying and start trying to find ways to prevent that possible outcome." Yusuke looked at her or rather the back of her head since she was turned away busy sautéing onions.

"What do you mean?" He asked, intrigued despite himself.

"Genetics doesn't define who you are," Kagome stated, "it's simply a blue print for what could be. Some things can't be helped, like if your parents have brown eyes then there's a good probability that you'll have brown eyes. However when it comes to matters of personality... those characteristics are mostly learned rather than inherited. Sometimes by studying the parents we can have a clue as to the possible outcome of the child. For instance, a child raised by an abusive parent is more inclined to become abusive to their children because they were taught that was acceptable behavior. But say that child grows up and decides that they don't want to continue the saga? So they make a constant effort to change. Or say a family that has a history of addictive behavior... there's a long line of drunks, drug addicts, sex addicts, chronic smokers, gamblers...et cetera, et cetera... so as an individual you know this is a possibility within... a genetic weakness if you will. Being that you know this about yourself...you can guard against it. So you're careful when you drink and guard against having a drink when you NEED one; this way you don't become dependent on the alcohol. Does that make sense?" Kagome glanced at him, finally taking a breath. Yusuke thought about it for a moment.

"What..." he paused for a moment, trying to decide how to phrase the question without actually coming out and just saying that he had been wanting to eat humans. "What if it's more like an eating disorder?" He asked. She regarded him for a moment,

"Clarify..." she stated, realizing that now they were finally getting to the crux of what was bothering the young detective.

"What if someone is worried about...over indulging? What's...it called... bingeing?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment silently pondering Yusuke's question. She suspected this was finally the problem he had been worrying over; yet somehow Kagome knew they weren't speaking about a normal eating disorder. Yusuke was a demon after all... he had no problems eating. Perhaps he was having odd cravings?

"Moderation." She said finally, giving a generalized response since she didn't know exactly what was bothering him yet, "Denying what your body craves will only make the desire worse. The cravings will continue until your control snaps and you binge on whatever it was you were so desperately trying to avoid. So instead, satisfy the craving with moderation. So...say you're craving junk food... instead of denying yourself completely maybe have a couple pieces of chocolate... or a small bit of brownie. You don't need to eat the whole pan...but a small piece wouldn't hurt..."

"What if you can't have what you want...what if it's...unavailable?" Yusuke muttered; he was growing more uncomfortable with the subject. How much longer could he dance around it before Kagome guessed? She wasn't stupid; in fact she easily rivaled Kurama and Keiko in smarts. Plus she was familiar with demons, which would provide her with insight that Keiko would never have.

"Substitution? Maybe?" Kagome suggested. She set his plate down in front of him piled high with steak, potatoes, sautéed onions and steamed vegetables.

"American?" he said, changing the subject, "Nice."

She sat in the chair across from him. He diligently ate the food; his mind still preoccupied with his problem. He took a bite of steak expecting it to be the same burnt tasting piece of meat that even the best well-cooked steaks tasted like now. Instead the steak was hot, juicy...and...rare. The demon in him perked up at the taste of blood; even though it was bovine instead of human.

Kagome watched with a small smile as Yusuke inhaled his steak; without him asking she got up and placed another on his plate having anticipated the appetite of a demon. She had been surprised when he had ordered a well done steak; but noticing the distaste on his face she had taken a chance and cooked it like she use to fix it for Kouga. Inuyasha hadn't really cared how his food had been cooked as long as there was ramen. However, during the time of the final battle when both Sesshomaru and Kouga had camped with their group along with their respective parties; she had learned pretty quickly that demons didn't particularly enjoy cooked meat. They were predators through and through. No matter how pretty or how human their outside appearance was; they were predators. In the case of Kouga she knew that he and his wolves consumed human flesh. Poor Rin could testify to that.

They were predators and predators killed and ate weaker prey animals...which was what humans were to demons. Prey. Yet, Kouga and even the lofty Lord Sesshomaru had enjoyed a rare steak.

Yusuke sat back and pushed his now clean plate away. He was stuffed and for the first time in months even his demon side was satisfied.

"That was delicious Kags..." he said. She grinned,

"Substitution worked then?" Yusuke froze and looked at her; resembling a deer caught in headlights. She laughed.

"You're not the first demon I've cooked for silly," she said, "back during the final days before our battle with Naraku. All of our 'army' took to camping together. Well being me... I somehow became in charge of food. We had demons that regularly ate humans that joined our army... I couldn't very well let them eat our allies... so I had to come up with alternatives. Figured out pretty quickly that the bloodier the food the better when it came to feeding demons. Human was a preferred meal...but they could survive just fine on say deer or fish if cooked right."

Yusuke looked at the floor amazed and ashamed that she had found out his dirty little secret. He knew she was too damn smart not to figure it out sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Kagome put the dishes in the sink and stood in front of the forlorn detective. Poor man looked like a kicked puppy; all pitiful and cute. She reached down and cupped his cheek forcing him to meet her eyes. Dark chocolate locked with milk as she forced him to meet her gaze,

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked, confused.

"For these..." he couldn't finish the sentence; unable to vocalize the horrible notion that he craved human as a menu item.

"Yusuke," she said her voice soft and serious, "look at me..." Yusuke glanced up and met serious milk chocolate orbs; "am I food?"

He jerked, "NO!"

"I'm serious Yusuke; at this very moment when you look at me, do you see me or prey?" Yusuke looked down,

"You...I mean….I… I'm... not hungry now...but…. later... I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Yusuke look at me," she said, her soft voice like velvet covered steel. Yusuke flinched, expecting her to condemn him like Keiko had. She had known about Raizen's food of choice and it had sickened her. She was human; it was only natural. He expected no less from Kagome; she too, was human.

"Urameshi;" Kagome said, her voice even harder than before. He refused to look at her and see the condemnation in her eyes. Instead, Kagome knelt in front of him, once again cupping his cheek and forcing him to look at her.

"Do not apologize for what nature has made you," she said, "You are a predator of predators. I could no more condemn you then I could condemn the wolf or sharks of the world. You cannot help what nature and circumstance has molded you into. You are demon, and demons are the fiercest of predators. Yet, only those who kill for cruelty hunt for sport. Those who hunt for food do not kill less they are hungry. Do you feel the need to hunt now?"

Yusuke though about it for a moment; then shook his head. No, at the moment all he wanted was to stretch out on the couch and take a nap. Kagome smiled at him,

"Good, for now... try not to allow yourself to become hungry. Ok?" She pressed their foreheads together. "See if that helps the cravings."

"What if it's not enough?" Yusuke asked, "I couldn't live with myself if I lost myself...and killed innocent people..."

Kagome thought about it; "remember when I told you about the first time I met Inuyasha?" she asked. Yusuke nodded, "Well... what I didn't mention was that we were not allies by choice. When we first met he tried to kill me. It was only through the elder priestess Kaede's intervention that he didn't. Kaede cast a spell on him. She created a necklace called the Beads of Subjugation. These beads would cause Inuyasha to collapse to the ground with a single word from me. With as stubborn as he was I used it on him frequently. But it proved very useful several times when he lost control."

"Inuyasha lost control?" Yusuke asked; comforted that he wasn't the only half breed that had a hard time controlling their demon aspect. Kagome nodded

"From what I understand; it's the curse of those with mixed blood. Whenever Tessaiga was removed from InuYasha's possession and his life was in danger; his demon side would rise to protect itself;" she explained, "I won't lie to you Yusuke; it was a terrifying thing to witness. Worse to experience; he would often black out and have no recollection what happened. During those times he had no conscience, no loyalty, and no humanity. He was a killer born. The beads prevented him from attacking on more than one occasion. They even matched the power of Sounga once; though I wouldn't want to test that theory again. My point is...I could try to recreate the spell for you if you wanted. Like a safeguard, just in case."

Yusuke looked at the floor again, thinking over what Kagome had said. Kagome nuzzled his face in a show of affection she had picked up from Shippo. Oddly enough Yusuke found himself mimicking the motion as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Inhaling the soothing scent of lavender and spring breezes.

"Think 'bout it." She murmured, "but later... now we're going to go in the living room play some games and relax for a bit.'Kay?" Yusuke grinned.

"Yes ma'am…."

**Hey ya'll, what did you think? This will probably be a two-shot for this installment; depending on if I can finish up the rest of the story. I wanted to show Yusuke and Kagome's budding relationship and wanted to try my hand at the whole demon Yusuke vs his instincts issue; brieftly touching on the whole nature vs nurture debate. A conversation with my husband involving the 'I don't want to be like my dad' issue; inspired this fic lol. And who better to accept a guy, ugly scars and all then our uber understanding miko? LOL. I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH

Acceptance

Chapter 2:

"So...will you come?" Once again an impatient Yusuke Urameshi found himself straddling one of the chairs at the Higurashi table while one Kagome Higurashi fixed him food.

Only this time the young Mazoku was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement, no trace of the depression that had been plaguing him two days before. Now he was completely focused on trying to convince the ever cautious miko to agree to go to the carnival and fireworks display with him and the others to celebrate the New Year.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" He said attempting to give her his best imitation puppy eyes. Kagome shook her head at the eager detective as she set a plate full of food in front of him. She laughed at his antics; he could almost pull off the innocent puppy eyed look save for one thing...there was nothing innocent about the man. He was more trouble than a full grown kitsune up to no good.

"I dunno..." she hedged, just to see what the goofy fool would do.

"Kaaaaaags..." he whined around a mouthful of omelet. "C'mon...it'll be fun… everyone will be there...well with the exception of Hiei... Kwabara even got Yukina to come...please, please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..."

"ALRIGHT!" Kagome yelled over his incessant nagging; "you've twisted my arm...I'll go, I'll go." She shook her head at the cocky shit-eating grin Yusuke had plastered on his face, "now shut up and finish eating fool."

"Yes ma'am." Yusuke replied sarcastically shoveling another bit of food into his mouth. They finished eating and cleared the table. Yusuke helped her with the dishes and with the rest of the chores she did around the shrine to maintain it. With Yusuke's help Kagome was finished in record time.

"C'mon," Yusuke said prancing around like an eager child, "go get ready already..."

"Alright, alright, I'm going..." Kagome laughed and hurried upstairs. Once again the weather had changed; the temperature had risen to a comfortable seventy degrees. For the first time in nearly three years Kagome decided to dress up a little. Nothing to fancy; just a simple dress her mother had gotten her the summer before and a cute pair of sandals she bought on sale.

Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kagome. He didn't know why he was so anxious or excited; it was just a carnival and hanging out with friends. Then again...this was technically the first time he had done anything with Kagome outside of either her shrine or Genkai's. Maybe that was why he was nervous...

"You ready Yusuke?" Kagome asked from the stairs.

"Just waiting for..." Yusuke turned and his thoughts scattered, "...you..."

Kagome stood at the foot of the stairs in a knee length white dress with a bright yellow ribbon around her waist. The sleeves were a sheer gauzy fabric that billowed out around her elbows. The matching white sandals gave her an additional two inches in height. Yusuke couldn't help but stare at her long shapely legs that went up and made an ass of themselves. She looked beautiful.

"Wow..." he breathed, "you look great..." Kagome blushed.

"Thanks," she said, "shall we?"

The walk down to the park was quiet; Kagome's hand tucked into the crook of Yusuke's elbow. It had been a long time since Yusuke had a pretty girl on his arm and he had to admit he had missed the feeling. He was suddenly glad he actually had cash on him for once. He was going to treat this like a date even if it technically wasn't.

Kagome and Yusuke talked while they waited at the ticket line; it had been years since she had last been to a carnival. If she had to guess; last time she had been to one was back before she fell down the well. She never bothered coming after she came home, for the sheer fact that there was just too many people to keep track of.

Yet, with Yusuke there she felt safe. Nothing like walking around with a bad ass demon lord to give a girl a sense of security... overkill anyone? She laughed at her own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked. She shook her head;

"Nothing."

The detective gave her a look of disbelief; obviously not buying it.

"Hey cool," she said, pointing at a game stand that featured throwing knives at balloons. "Wanna try? Bet I can hit more then you!"

Yusuke looked at the game and grinned, unable to deny the challenge issued;

"You're on!"

"Try not to take out the entire stand, 'kay?" She whispered with a playful wink before taking the knives from the attendant.

Yusuke took his knives and threw; only two out of three hit balloons the third hit wrong and rebounded back towards the attendant.

Kagome laughed as the attendant leapt out of the way and Yusuke cringed and gave the man a sheepish apologetic smile.

Than it was her turn; Sango had tried to teach her how to handle knives while they were on the road. At one time she was decent at throwing them; hitting what she was throwing at nine times out of ten.

However, she hadn't touched any knives, outside of those used in the kitchen, since coming back to the present.

Yusuke watched as Kagome's knives landed in a balloon on each throw. She leapt into the air with a cry of joy; brown eyes sparkling with happiness. The attendant pulled down a stuffed snake and handed it to her.

"Nice throws there, Kags," Yusuke said, his pride only smarting a little at being bested by his date, "you've been holding out on me."

Kagome blushed as she draped the hideous stuffed snake across her shoulders.

"I didn't think I could still do it," she said, giving him a dazzling smile, "Sango taught me way back when...I never really attempted to use it before. I wasn't fast enough to actually use it in battle. But it was something to pass the time, ya know?"

"Yea I guess I can see that..." Yusuke said absently, basking in the warmth of her aura; it was unbelievable intoxicating.

Due to his distraction; he didn't notice what ride Kagome had dragged him on until it was too late.

He shook off the drugging effects of her happy aura as the metal bench he was sitting on jarred to life. He glanced around and sighed; the Ferris wheel, undoubtedly the lamest ride in the carnival.

As they reached the top; Kagome turned around to look below them. A stiff breeze gently shook the car; causing them to swing back and forth and, coincidently,….caused the back of Kagome's dress to fly up up, giving Yusuke a peek at what was underneath.

His eyes widened and a stunned smile curled his lips even as Kagome let out a small shriek and shoved the fabric back down where it was supposed to be.

Heaven forbid, he had never loved pink more than at that moment; combined with the lovely pink blush that covered Kagome's cheek…the sneak peek was well worth the glare and the punch to the arm he received to 'not being a gentleman and looking away'.

Yusuke had to admit, the punch stung far more than even Keiko's most vicious slaps; and hers could really do some damage for a plain Jane human girl. He half suspected Kagome might have put a tiny touch of holy power behind that punch.

He couldn't deny he deserved it; he was, after all, not a gentleman...But, he couldn't apologize for it. That little sneak peek was well worth the pain.

Soon, all the rides had been ridden and the sun had long since set; it was time to meet up with the others so they could find a spot to watch the fireworks.

"C'mon Kags," Yusuke said, "We're supposed to be meeting everyone over by the fountain."

He began to walk, only to be pulled up short when Kagome didn't move.

"Kags?" he asked, she glanced at him and smiled, shaking her head.

"Come sit for a minute," she said, all but dragging him over to the bench a few feet from them. Yusuke shrugged and sat next to the miko; he glanced at her, looking all sweet and innocent by his side.

He yawned and stretched his arms high above his head; when he brought them down; he conveniently placed one on the bench behind Kagome's back.

Kagome glanced at the not-so-subtle demon hybrid beside her; he gave her an innocent sheepish grin at her inquisitive look. She shook her head at his antics; yet didn't tell him to move his arm; she rather liked the feel of it behind her.

Yusuke half expected her to elbow him, or sit forward to put some space between them; instead, she shifted closer to him, effectively tucking herself against his side. Yusuke felt a blush heat his face as her warmth seeped into his skin.

They hadn't been sitting very long when Yusuke felt a swell of energy he instantly recognized. Moments later; Kurama, Yukina, and the Kuwabara siblings came around the corner.

"Kagome!" Yukina called, being the first to recognize her new human friend.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called, as she rose to her feet. Yusuke followed a half second behind her, already missing her warmth.

"Well fancy seeing you all here," Yusuke grinned, he glanced at Kagome, the little brat had sensed their friends coming long before he did. That was the only reason he could see for her to suddenly decide to sit and wait.

"We weren't expecting to run into you so early, Yusuke," Kurama said, "Have you been having a good evening?"

"Wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed, eyes shining with happiness. "I can't remember when I had such a nice relaxing, fun day! It's been so long since I had been to a carnival… I had forgotten how fun they could be!"

Yusuke grinned as she showed Yukina the stuffed animals her had won for her. The large snake was still draped across her shoulders like some sort of ugly boa; in her arms she carried a bear and a large fluffy wolf. The toys were a pain in the ass to lug around; but Kagome seemed to enjoy them.

Kurama cast him a sidelong glance as they began walking.

"Sooo," he purred, "Seems you've had a good day."

Yusuke walked with his hands behind his head; "Yea… it's been a good day so far."

"It's good to see you smiling again, Yusuke," the red head said softly, so softly that only demon hearing would be able to catch the whispered words. "We were worried about you, you know…"

Yusuke frowned slightly; he hadn't meant to worry his friends. In front of him, Yukina and Kagome laughed at something Kuwabara said; the happy sound caused Yusuke to smile. Kagome looked so happy; laughing and carrying on with his friends. It was such a nice change from the quiet and some- what reserved woman they had first met.

As if sensing his gaze; Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him and sent him a dazzling smile that he couldn't help by return. As she went back to her conversation with the korime; Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"I'm doing better," he told the fox, who still watched him with some concern. He glanced at Kagome again, and remembered how she had snuggled into his side, "I...I think I'll be ok."

Kurama glanced between his friend and the petite miko, and smiled. So the little priestess was healing the young demons heart…. How… Unexpected.

"C'mon guys!" Kuwabara called, "Or we're gonna leave you!"

Yusuke grinned at Kurama, then jogged to catch up with the group; Kurama close on his heels. Yusuke came up on Kagome's side, opposite of Yukina. With only a moment's hesitation; Yusuke let his arm wrap around Kagome's waist and settle on her hip.

She glanced up at him with a shy smile and a faint blush staining her cheeks; but she didn't pull away. In fact, she moved closer; allowing Yusuke to tuck her back against his side. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face; she fit perfectly against him.

They moved off the paved paths and leisurely made their way up to the top of a hill overlooking the small lake. There, Kuwabara and Yukina unfolded the blanket they had brought and laid it across the ground.

Soon, they were all situated in various places, talking softly as they waited for the show to start. There was at least another thirty minutes before the fireworks were scheduled to begin.

Kagome quietly listened to her new friends as they talked; behind her, Yusuke lounged on his side, practically curled around her back. The position was both casual and intimate; causing her heart to beat a little faster and a blush to stain her cheeks… something that seemed to be happening with a fair bit of regularity around the detective.

"Hey look!" Kuwabara said, pointing back down the hill, "An ice cream cart! Yukina, you want some ice cream?"

"Hmph, thanks for asking me, dolt," Shizuru growled, slugging her brother in the arm.

"Owwww," he whined, "I was gonna ask you too, sis…. Honest…."

Kagome giggled at their antics. Yusuke nudged her shoulder;

"Ice Cream does sound good," he said, "You want some?"

At her nod; Yusuke got up and followed Kuwabara down the hill.

"So… you decided to make a move on Kagome huh?" his friend asked, giving him a side-long glance.

Yusuke glanced at the taller man; he wasn't really sure what was going on with Kagome.

"Kinda…I guess," Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. His friend glared at him;

"'You guess'," he growled, "Urameshi…"

For once, Yusuke didn't blow off his friend… he knew the oaf was extremely fond of Kagome; and after the incident a few weeks ago where she saved his ass…. He was now protective of the quiet girl.

"I like her," he admitted, "and she seems to like my company… but…"

Kuwabara watched as his normally confident friend shrugged his shoulders helplessly; at that moment, he could have slapped Keiko for her squeamishness when dealing with the demon lord.

"It's complicated," Yusuke finally said, "I don't want to screw this up…"

"With the way you two were cuddling," Kuwabara said, "I'd figured it was a sure thing."

Yusuke shook his head, "That's a recent development," he muttered, "Like seriously recent, as in...Literally just happened."

"Well," Kuwabara replied with a smirk, "She doesn't seem to mind."

"Either that or she's just too damn polite to knock the shit outa me in front of everyone," Yusuke muttered, moving up to tell the  
vendor what he wanted.

Kuwabara shook his head, "Dude," he said, "You're delusional, can't you see how happy she is right now?"

Yusuke paid for the ice cream and moved over so Kuwabara could place his order.

"Yea…."

"Well," Kuwabara said, "It ain't us making her that happy…that's all you, man."

"You think?"

"Dude," Kuwabara laughed, taking his order from the vender, "You're so insecure…"

"Well, after what happened with Keiko can you blame me?"

Kuwabara felt his eyes widen and his stomach clench in dread,

"Shit," he muttered, "Speak of the devil…."

"Huh?" Yusuke said,

"On your six," Kuwabara muttered quietly, "On your six….." then louder, "Uh…hi Keiko…"

Startled, Yusuke spun and collided with a solid figure.

"Keiko! Oh damn," he muttered, "I'm sorry… I didn't realize… are you ok?"

The dark haired girl absently rubbed her chest where her ex-boyfriend had collided with her.

"It's ok, Yusuke," she said, "I saw you guys over here and thought I'd say hi. How have you been?"

"Uh…good," Yusuke replied, feeling decidedly uncomfortable, "How have you been?"

"Good…."

"Keiko!" a male voice called, drawing their attention to another dark-haired man coming up the path. "There you are!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Of course, 'here I am'; where else would I be? I told you I was coming to get ice cream."

The man, a hair breath shorter than Kuwabara glared at them.

"And who the hell are you?" he growled, grey eyes snapping angrily.

"Paul," Keiko said,Yusuke recognized the warning tone in her voice, "This is Yusuke and Kuwabara, friends of mine, and I came over to say hi. Why don't you go grab us some drinks while I get ice cream?"

"Wait…Yusuke?" Paul said, eyes narrowing, "Yusuke Urameshi, 'Yusuke'?"

Keiko rolled her eyes and cast a long suffering look at her two childhood friends.

"Yea…." She sighed, turning back to her friends, "I'll meet you over at the…."

Before the three of them could react; Paul leapt forward, slamming his fist into Yusuke's cheek.

Yusuke stumbled back, caught off guard and off balance rather than hurt. The demon blinked and straightened; giving the human male and irritated look.

His dark gaze slid past the human to regard the startled Keiko;

"What the hell?" he demanded, "Control your boy."

"Paul! What the heck are you doing?!" Keiko demanded; her heart suddenly slamming in her chest as fear coursed through her. Yusuke had always been volatile…and that was when he was human... now...Paul wouldn't stand a chance.

"You and Yusuke seem to be getting rather…comfortable with each other," Shizuru said, as Yusuke and her brother disappeared down the hill. Kagome blushed;

"I guess.." she said, then considering the long talk they had the other day, then his eagerness to spend time with her today; she smiled a little more confidently, "Yea…I guess so."

"That's great!" Yukina said happily, "You two are so cute together!"

"He does seem much happier today," Kurama agreed, "You're good for him."

"You think?" she asked, unsure despite the cuddling he had initiated.

The fox nodded, "He's been pretty morose since Keiko left," he said, "And his new demon heritage has been bothering him a great deal…"

Kagome nodded, "He talked to me a bit about it the other night," she said. Stunned silence met her statement. "What?"

"He actually talked to you about it?" Kurama asked. Kagome nodded,

"It took a bit of prodding," she admitted, "and some intuition on my part… but yea, we talked a bit about it."

"And you're…ok… with it?" Kurama hedged. Kagome blinked,

"It's not like he chose this path," she said with a frown, "He didn't even know he was one until he changed… now he has to deal with it. That would be hard for anyone to do. So of course there are going to be some… growing pains. It's only natural."

"That's very accepting of you," Kurama said, "Not everyone would be comfortable knowing that their friend occasionally looked at them like they were lunch."

Kagome shrugged, "Feh," she said, waving a dismissive hand, "You think Yusuke is the first demon I've come across that looked at me as food? Only reason I was off the wolf demon tribes menu was because Kouga realized I could sense Jewel Shards."

Kurama shook his head in amazement; not many would allow themselves to be friends with someone who could potentially turn on them in a moment of hunger. Kagome was exceedingly trusting.

"Besides," she said casually, "It's not like I'm some helpless little school girl anymore."

Kurama laughed at her implication; no she wasn't helpless… in fact, of all the humans out there, she was probably the best suited to deal with temperamental and unstable demons as she had a natural defense against them.

Suddenly a flare of familiar energy caught thier attention, along with the sound of raised voices.

"Uh oh," Kagome said, hurrying to her feet. That had been Yusuke's energy, as he tried to reign in his temper. What the hell had happened?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kuwabara demanded; coming to stand next to his friend; the move wasn't so much to protect Yusuke, but rather to prevent him from killing the idiotic human that was too stupid to know danger when it starred him in the face.

"What's the matter, Urameshi?" Paul sneered, eyeing Kuwabara, "Gotta get your boy to fight your battles for you, pussy."

Yusuke growled, a purely inhuman sound.

"Yusuke… it ain't worth it, man," Kuwabara said, "C'mon, think of Kagome… what would she think if you go and get yourself arrested for killing a human…"

Keiko pulled against Paul's arm; trying to force the taller man away from the demon.

"Let's go Paul," she said, "Now…."

"Back off Keiko," he growled, shaking her loose from his arm, "I've got unfinished business with this fool."

Keiko stumbled backward, tripping over an upraised piece of cement and falling backward. Yusuke's eyes flared; his anger getting the better of him. Kuwabara stepped in his way;

"Move…" he growled, his voice deep and guttural. Kuwabara shook his head.

"No way," he replied, "I ain't let you kill him. You know what Koenma will do."

"Yusuke!" Kagome's voice barely seemed to register to the now enraged Mazoku.

Kagome felt her eyes widen as she saw Kuwabara physically restraining Yusuke from attacking a dark-haired human.

Yusuke's demonic aura swirled around him; Kagome could already see his claws had lengthened and more than likely so had his teeth. What the hell had happened?

"Yusuke?!" She called, coming to stand next to Kuwabara; the demon detective didn't respond. He was focused on his prey; prey that was still spouting off insults, too stupid to realize he was less than three feet from death.

"Genius back there slugged him out of the blue," Kuwabara said, answering her unspoken question, "Yusuke was fine 'til that fool tossed Keiko to the ground."

Kagome glanced behind her to the young woman who was attempting to pull the other man away; so that was Keiko. The woman obviously knew the danger her partner was in and was desperately trying to save his life. If the fool survived this… she had a feeling Keiko was going to kill him.

First though; they had to calm the enraged demon before he managed to kill the human and expose the world to demon-kind.

Damn, demons and their bloody tempers.

She glanced up at Yusuke, his eyes were beginning to glow the red; evidence of his rage and bloodlust.

He was too far gone to talk to. What to do, what to do?

Suddenly, the image of an enraged InuYasha enthralled by Kaguya's magic mirror, flashed before her eyes; she hadn't been able to reach him either… the only way she had brought him back was…

Her eyes widened a bit…it worked once… would that work again?

She didn't waste any more time thinking about it; she wasn't as gentle and unsure as she had been with InuYasha. Instead, she reached up and tugged Yusuke's head down, pressing her lips to his. She could feel his fangs hidden beneath his lips; like InuYasha before him, it took several long moments for there to be any change. For a moment she thought it wouldn't work; desperate, she flicked her tongue against his lips, even as she let her aura flow out and surround them in a warm, soothing cocoon.

Yusuke felt something warm and soft press against his lips; the sweet scent of lavender filled his nose, and Kagome's warm, soothing aura wrapped around him.

_Kagome…_he thought, his rage shuddering as her image filled his mind. It took him a moment to realize that she was…kissing him… Kagome…. Was…

_Mine…_ the beast snarled, even as Yusuke wrapped his arms around her, taking advantage of the small surprised gasp to deepen the kiss.

Kagome melted against Yusuke as his tongue plundered her mouth; where the kiss shared with InuYasha had been sweet... with Yusuke it was hot and primal.

Kuwabara felt a blush spread across his face as Yusuke suddenly pulled Kagome flush against him and the two began to play tonsil hockey.

"Ewwwwww….." he groaned, "Guys! You're in public! For Pete's sake, get a room!"

At the sound of his voice the couple broke apart; both breathing heavily. Kagome looked up into Yusuke's, once again, human eyes.

He blinked a couple times, shaking the last bit of rage/lust induced fog from his mind.

"You ok?" she asked. Blushing Yusuke nodded. Damn, but he had liked that; he'd never expected to kiss Kagome…. And to know she did it while he was enraged…

"Effective distraction method," Kurama said from behind them. Kagome blushed, suddenly realizing that they had a rather…LARGE audience.

Gulping she took a tentative step away; putting a little distance between herself and Yusuke… not because she was overly embarrassed; but rather because if she stayed that close she would 'forget' the audience and attempt to kiss him again.

Yusuke frowned at Kurama's words; distraction? That was all it had been? Then Kagome stepped away from him, looking down at the floor; a deep blush coloring her cheeks. She couldn't even look him in the eyes now… she was embarrassed by him…

Something in his chest seemed to crumble at the thought.

Kagome frowned at the heart broken look on Yusuke's; then, before she could move… he was gone.

"What the…." Paul said, "Where the hell did he go?! The coward!"

"Sheesh you are window-licking stupid man," Kuwabara said, "Just shut up already," Slugging the guy in the jaw for good measure; not to mention the idiot had ruined a really wonderful relaxing day.

Kagome glanced at him, "Why'd he run off?" she asked. Kuwabara shrugged,

"Because he's an idiot?"

"Kuwabara…"

"What? It's true…"

"He thinks you're embarrassed by him," a female voice cut in. Keiko put her hands on her hips and glowered at Kurama, "Idiot there behind you had to go and congratulate you on distracting Yusuke… now the OTHER idiot thinks the only reason you kissed him was to distract him."

Kagome glared at her, "That's ridiculous!" she snapped, "Surely he's not that bloody stupid. I don't go and kiss men just to prevent fights!"

"What can you do," Keiko said, "He's a guy…by nature they aren't the brightest sometimes."

Kagome growled; beyond annoyed at the apparently idiotic Mazoku.

"You like him, right?" Keiko asked; Kagome turned to glare at the other woman.

"What do you bloody well think?"

"Then go after him." She said, "Yusuke is unbelievable thick-headed and rash. Everything has to be done the hard way. I couldn't handle the life Yusuke lives; not because of what he is…but I couldn't stand the waiting….not knowing if he was coming back…. It was too much. If you really care for him; then go after him. He deserves happiness…and I just wasn't strong enough to give it to him."

Kagome barely heard the woman as she took off after her demons fading aura. Kagome grinned; he could run, but he couldn't hide.

Yusuke flopped to the dirt on the far side of the lake; away from the people patiently waiting for the fireworks to start. On this side, the brush was thick and overgrown; it was wild and untamed, outside the boundaries of the park.

He sighed, his life officially sucked.

He could still taste Kagome on his lips and tongue; the woman tasted like strawberries.

Distraction... was that really all it has been? Kagome didn't seem like the type to kiss someone just to distract them.

And it had been a seriously passionate kiss for a mere 'distraction'... then again; he didn't really have a lot to compare it to...

Who the hell was he kidding? The only girl to ever so interest in him had been Keiko. That woman had been with him for years, through thick and thin...and in the end, she hadn't been able to stomach him. Why would Kagome?

Hell, why should she? Kagome had already spent a significant amount of time around temperamental demons. Why would she want to do it again? It hadn't exactly ended well for her.

So lost in his thoughts; Yusuke didn't sense the quiet presence ghosting up behind him.

Kagome moved silently through the forest; following her friends chaotic energy. Still, she had spent years fighting and sensing demons and Yusuke wasn't even attempting to hide. The idiot probably didn't believe anyone would follow him.

When she finally spotted him, he practically blended into the deep shadows of the forest; only his white shoes stood out in the gloom.

He looked so sad and pitiful sitting there, looking out across the lake at the festivities. Kagome was caught between the sudden urge to hug him…. Or walk over and slap him in the back of the head.

The former won out.

Yusuke started when a pair was arms wrapped around his shoulders; he hadn't sensed anyone approaching. Either he had been seriously lost in thought… or who-ever-it-was was stealthy as all hell.

The scent of lavender filled the night air even as Yusuke felt Kagome's warm, soothing presence wrap around him like a blanket. The fool-ass woman had followed him…

"Am I really so horrible that you felt the need to run from me?" Kagome said softly, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

He reached up to over her hands with his own; "Don't be stupid," he said, his voice a bare whisper, "I wasn't running from you…."

"Then what were you running from?" she asked, breathing in the warm vanilla scent that clung to his skin.

He was silent for several long minutes; Kagome was beginning to wonder if he even would answer. When he pulled away; she was sure that their conversation was over. She wouldn't follow him again if he walked away; she cared for him, but she wasn't desperate. She wouldn't spend even one more moment chasing after someone who would never return her feelings.

However, Yusuke didn't get up and leave; instead, he turned to look at her, seeming to search her face some something.

Part of him didn't want to admit why he had left; he didn't want to admit that he had come to care for her as more than a friend. He still didn't know if there was anything between Hiei and her and he didn't want to put a strain on their own friendship.

Still…. She had let him put his arm around her… and there was the kiss…

He swallowed hard, clinging to the idea that Kagome wasn't the sort of woman who would lead a guy on.

"I…"Kagome watched him intently; her complete undivided attention was almost unnerving in its intensity. He took a deep breath and tried again, "I...don't want to be a… I mean… was that just a…distraction?"

Kagome frowned, she could barely understand his words; they were so softly spoken. Nor could he look at her; apparently something was intensely fascinating about the forest floor in front of him. Kagome sighed and shook her head; men were such idiots. Didn't matter if they were human or demon… they were all just….idiots.

"You really are a dimwit," she said softly; hearing Genkai's favorite insult uttered from the miko's lips made his head snap up, a growl echoing in his throat. Kagome didn't give him a chance to reply, instead she leaned forward and kissed him; effectively silencing any response he might have made.

Yusuke froze as her lips touched his; all thought flying out of his head at the contact. After a moment she pulled back; warm dark eyes searching his face.

"You stopped…" he muttered, reaching up to tangle his hand in her hair and pull her back, "don't…"

Neither noticed when the fireworks began exploding above them in a dazzling display of lights and colors. Nor did they notice the bright flash of light that was entirely too close to their hiding spot to have belonged to the display above. So lost where they in each other; neither noticed the sly red headed figure slipping away from them and back towards the rest of the group.

"Did she find him?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama sat back down on the blanket.

"Was there any doubt?" Shizuru said, glanced at the two men behind her. Kagome wasn't one to give up; if anyone could compete with Yusuke in sheer stubbornness, it was her.

**A/N: Yaaay Finally got this chapter out. I've had this sitting here for months trying to figure out how to write it. I hope ya'll like it. REVIEW!**


End file.
